Gorman, Katlina
Name: Katlina Gorman Nee Potter Age: 32(Although has lived for 35 years) Race: Human Sex: Female Physical Description: Height: 5'0" Weight: 9 stone Hair: Chopped up to her shoulders with choppy layers to frame her face, she has red hi-lights in dark brown, almost black, hair. Eyes: Dark brown again, almost black, and the pupils of her eyes are more oval - they seem almost to be able to stare into someone's soul Appearance: Katlina is petite and slender. She has a dragon tattoo on her left shoulder. Her skin now tends to be a very pale colour. She carries herself with the air of someone who knows how to look after herself. Personality: Inwardly, Kat is fiercely loyal and cares for everyone she comes into contact with; this combined with her time as a security officer means she often finds herself shooting first and asking questions later, especially if the safety of her crew depends on it. Outwardly to anyone except old friends her husband and her children Kat seems hard, and untrusting, she knows what she needs to do to get the job done and will take responsibility for those actions no matter where they lead. Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Home Planet: EARTH Place of Birth: Liverpool , England Date of Birth: 22/06/2392 Family Information: Birth Parents (both deceased) • Mother: Elina Potter • Father: John Potter Foster Parents: • Mother (Deceased): Patricia Andrews • Father: Geoffrey Andrews Adopted Parents (By Ru'ustai Ritual) • Father - Q'aus, Klingon high council • Mother - H'rral Siblings: • Sister: Mary Potter (deceased) • Sister: (Adopted by Ru'ustai ritual) Captain Mad'hron Zanders, CO E4 Base Spouse: • Husband: Jeffrey Gorman USS STONEHENGE • Ex-husband: Kang, Klingon Children: • El'hron Gorman 22/04/2418 (6) Half Klingon/Half Human • Maleah "Leah" Ophelia Gorman 13/11/2419 (4) Human • Merrick "Rick" Peter Gorman 13/11/2419 (4) Human * John Gorman 30/06/2422 (2) Human =/\= Personal Information =/\= Favourites: • Food: Italian, and chocolate cake made by Jeff • Drink: It used to be whiskey, but with the children she now drinks fizzy orange or orange and lemonade a lot. • Activities: Collecting sharp pointy things, working out. Books, Holo-adventures, Rugby League • Goals: To keep her family together and safe while still doing her duty =/\= STARFLEET INFORMATION =/\= Rank: Lieutenant Current Assignment: USS STONEHENGE Current Position:aSec/Tac Education: • Graduated: • Academy Major: Security (Hand to hand combat) • Academy Minor: Tactical Additional Training: • Also minored in Engineering. • Use of a Bat'leth mek'leth and many other weapons and Klingon hand to hand fighting. • Can speak Klingonesse. She has been learning Terran martial arts and is proficient with most bladed weapons. History: • Entered Starfleet academy: SD 2409-2414 • Assigned to ACT: SD 241491110.0654 • Graduated ACT: SD 241491205.2025 • Promoted to rank of Ensign: SD 241491205.2025 • Assigned to GATEWAY STATION as CSecO: SD 241491209.2230 • Promoted to Lieutenant J.G.: SD 24152.00419.2040 • Receives Nova Pin: SD 24152.00419.2040 • Assigned to USS SUTTNER NCC-4401 as CSecO: SD 24152.00421.2000 • Assigned to USS DISCOVERY as OPS: SD 24152.01130.1605 • Assigned to USS AJAX as OPS: SD 24162.10101.1100 • Assigned to USS AJAX as CSecO: SD 24162.10329.1306 • Underwent genetic modification: SD 24162.10621.1900 • Was court martialed: SD 2416 2.10914.0863 • Genetic modification reversed: SD 24172.20217.1854 • Reassigned to ACT Program: SD 24172.2 ? • Assigned to USS AVALON NCC 12501 as OPS: SD 24172.20420.1400 • Assigned to USS PROPHECY NX 41599 as CSecO: SD 24172.2 1209.1227 • Promoted to Lieutenant J.G. : SD 24182.30129.0227 • Receives a Commendation: SD 2418 2.3 0329.2303 • Receives Achievement Ribbon: SD: 24182.3 0814.0043 • Went MIA SD: 24182.3 1009.2338 • Reinstated as ILO of the USS PROPHECY: SD 2.40326.1937 • Promoted to Lieutenant: SD 24192.40620.1609 • Assigned to Sec/Tac and 2nd officer GS-1: SD 24192.41012.1926 • Assigned to aXO: SD 24192.41103.2255 • Promoted to Lieutenant Commander: SD:24192.41220.1711 • Assigned to XO: SD: 24192.4 • Assigned as CO SD: 24202.5 1110.1714 • Promoted to Commander SD: 2421 2.6 0626.1345 • Re-Assigned to XO: SD: 2422 2.70426.0925 * Placed on Maternity Leave: SD: 24222.70813.1419 * Re-Assigned to USS MCINNIS * Went AWOL * Under went court martial *again* * Reinstated as Lieutenant and assigned to the USS STONEHENGE as aSec/Tac Awards and Service Ribbons: • Cadet Diploma • Starfleet Cross (USS PROPHECY) • Nova Pin • Commendation • Achievement ribbon =/\= PERSONAL HISTORY =/\= Katlina was born in Liverpool on EARTH. She was younger than her sister Mary by three years. Her parents held positions on a cargo ship and didn't think twice about taking the children with them. When Katlina was five, the ship was attacked by the Dominion killing everyone on board except Katlina and an engineer. They where picked up by a passing trade vessel and taken back to EARTH, where friends of the family took Katlina in. The last Katlina heard about the Engineer was that he had committed suicide two months later. Katlina was sent to a school in Liverpool , and even at an early age used schoolwork as a way to forget about things. She quickly found herself moving into the class above where she met Mark who soon became her best friend. Graduating a year before she should have, she decided to join Starfleet, but Mark persuaded her she should get some experience first. The two of them took meagre jobs on board one of his father's spaceships and Katlina found herself wasting a year. Her first assignment after completing ACT was to the GATEWAY STATION as Chief of Security. She spent four months in an alternate reality with other members of the GATEWAY command crew. On returning to the GATEWAY, they found that they had been replaced by Starfleet and declared missing in action. Soon after, she was assigned to the USS SUTTNER as Chief Security and Tactical officer. She went through a diplomatic mission with the Borg before she was assigned to the USS DISCOVERY as Chief Operations Officer. There she completed one mission and was reassigned to the USS AJAX. It was here that she met Kang - soon after they met, they fell in love and because of the situation it did not take long for them to marry. On the AJAX they were on a rescue mission when they were attacked by an unknown assailant. They attempted everything within their power to stop the assailant and rescue the civilians they had been sent to protect. The captain of the AJAX came up with a bizzare plan (tha nature of which is classified). Its outcome meaning the five surviving members of the AJAX command crew were all discharged from Starfleet - Kat and T'il were the only two who were allowed to return to the Academy if they wished to continue their careers. The plan had also included certain modifications made to the genetics of certain people. Kat was one of these people, and she was ordered to have the modifications removed. The Captain was sent to the prison camp in New Zealand . Kang, her husband was banned from practising medicine for three years. On board the USS AVALON Katlina served as Chief Operations Officer. The ship was sent to Olthar Prime for engineering conferences where a Quantum Drive was stolen. The USS AVALON was central in discovering who the thief was. While on Olthar Prime Kat discovered she was pregnant but suffered a bad case of pre-eclempsia and so the baby was transferred to her Vulcan/Human hybrid friend Lieutenant Mad'Hron Zanders. Mad'hron was adopted in the Klingon ritual, the R'uustai, and so is now Kat and Kang's sister. The PROPHECY dimension-jumped to help a telepathic race under attack; The PROPHECY had already assisted this race once before, and when they arrived Kat was sent to the planet to assist in their defense. The PROPHECY was cut off from the away team and so could not send reinforcements when they were attacked. Kat and the CMO Jeff Gorman were kidnapped, and a man-made telepathic link was implanted within them that could be monitored from outside as a form of torture and a way to learn their secrets. The link was supposed to kill them, but they survived thanks to some of the telepathic Asazi - however, there was no way to remove the link. While Kat was on the planet, her "sister" Maddie gave birth to Kat's daughter a healthy Klingon/Human hybrid called El'hron. Upon returning to this dimension Kat was awarded a Commendation. During another mission Katlina Potter sacrificed herself for the crew leaving with a Q like being, she spent many years with him traveling despite her returning only a few months after she left. She came back older and wiser but less haunted than she had been. On a return trip to EARTH for R&R with the crew of the USS PROPHECY, Starfleet intelligence contacted Kat and, for certain information, reinstated her as the ILO of the USS PROPHECY at the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. Despite this, Jeff and Kat finally managed to get married. Kat's promotion to Lieutenant was bittersweet, as it was something she had aimed for for a long time and yet at the time her daughter was fatally ill. Fortunately, her husband and the other doctors of the USS PROPHECY came up with a cure of sorts.. Katlina was arrested during a mission along with most of the GATEWAY senior staff, and while ensconced in SING SING II gave birth to the twins Meleah and Merrick. During a mission the Gateway crew chased a Locusta ship into the past, and Kat risked her life to destroy the ship. It is unsure whether she died during this. (She did, in fact, and it was only due to the intervention of a timeship that she is still with us - the crew of the GATEWAY still have these memories). The GATEWAY recently dealt with a mystery ship that was on a collision course with them. They tractored it onto the station only to find it was covered with a black goo that turned out to be able to take over some of the crew of the station. They managed to contain the entity in a shuttlebay on the GATEWAY station until Starfleet can look into it further. During a return journey to EARTH on the USS GRIFFIN, the ship blew up mysteriously, and the crew was evacuated to a nearby class M planet with a mystery Warning Beacon placed around it. Kat lost over half her crew and Ensign Maya Jordan was taken by the strange aliens who occupied the planet. After being rescued, Kat is coming to terms with losing so many lives. After a spate of terrorist attacks and assassinations on the GATEWAY, Starfleet Command have decided to move Kat into the XO position and bring onboard a new CO. Soon after Kat gave birth to her forth (and last) child, she was on maternity leave while the wormhole was closed. With it's recent opening she has requested to be transferred with her husband. The transfer was refused and she instead joined the USS MCINNIS to be with her friend Xana Bonviva-McInnis, on their first mission they came across a destroyed ship with an injured Changeling child, unable to leave the child or take it back to starfleet she went AWOL for around a year, eventually taking the child back to the great link due an illness that she was unable to treat, once the child was safe Kat returned to the federation and fought to be reinstated, this was agreed to with a demotion, and being confined to the ship, unless with a superior officer, for the forseeable future, =/\= COMMENTS =/\= "Lt. Kat Gorman is a very rare officer - anyone who can inspire friendship and fear is definitely rare. She's given of herself more times to the well-being of the ship than I can count, and I know I'm alive because of her. That's the physical, but it's the emotional that interests me more. She's undergone more than I think anyone should ask of a person - Starfleet officer or no. And yet she's emerged as a strong woman who has an amazing amount of grace under pressure and fidelity to those she protects. I would say I will miss her but I suspect that having finally gained Kat's trust and friendship I will never really be leaving her - her friendship I think is something that I will take with me to my next assignment." Commander Xana Bonviva